


Tied Up

by TheFeistyRogue



Series: Critical Role Fics [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dildos, Dom Caleb Widogast, M/M, Mind Sex, Multi, No Spoilers, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Caleb Widogast, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Sub Mollymauk Tealeaf, Threesome, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFeistyRogue/pseuds/TheFeistyRogue
Summary: Caleb and Molly consider adding a third, just for one night.





	Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> For the purpose of this fic Molly's tail doesn't have a spade on the end but just tapers to a point. 
> 
> I can't believe I wrote something so filthy that I had to specify that.

Caleb watched a droplet of sweat form in the divot of Molly’s back, iridescent against his lavender skin, just below the tattooed pyramid. He swept a hand down Molly’s flank and sunk forward, taking his time to press his cock deep into Molly’s arse. Molly twitched and shuddered, muscles flexing as he tried to push back. He couldn’t, of course: his hands were bound to the headboard with scarlet scarves and his legs were tied to themselves with black rope, folded in half and secured ankle to thigh.

“Caleb,” Molly panted. “Come on, Caleb.” His hands formed fists and he shook his head from side to side, sightless, blinded by his own spell. He was on the edge. Desperate.

With a smile, Caleb withdrew and thrust again, biting back a hiss when Molly clenched around his cock. It felt like ecstasy, better than reading any book or casting any magic. His fingers tightened around Molly’s hips. Molly chuckled, even as his tail whipped frantically in the air, betraying his true mood.

“You are very tempting,” Caleb said quietly, like it was a secret and not a fact. 

“I aim to please,” Molly retorted, sounding smug, although Caleb could hear the trembling in his voice.

“You always do.” Caleb closed his eyes and rocked his hips, revelling in the way Molly panted beneath him. He was close, but it was too soon. He forced himself to stop and draw out all the way. Molly groaned, his hole clenching as if he could keep Caleb inside him with nothing but the tight grip of his arse.

“So very tempting,” Caleb repeated. He shuffled to the side of the bed on his knees and leaned over to his bag, withdrawing something he’d purchased when he’d visited the Chastity’s Nook.

Molly, shifted, restless. “What is it?” he asked. “Caleb?”

It was a wooden dildo, polished and glazed to prevent splinters, approximately the size of a human cock. The end of the dildo was flared, with a hand hold for the very purpose Caleb intended it be used. Instead of replying, Caleb turned to Molly and stroked a hand down his back, settling on the base of his tail. He tightened his grip and massaged the tail from base to tip. Molly shuddered, bucking wildly into thin air. 

“Fuck. Fuck!”

Caleb took the tip of the tail and wrapped it around the dildo in a spiral. 

“What on earth… is that… Caleb, what in nine hells are you doing?”

“You are far too coherent,” Caleb remarked. With a mutter of arcane words and a flick of his fingers, he froze Molly’s tail in place. It wouldn’t move from it’s grip around the dildo without his command. Then he thumbed Molly’s hole, causing Molly to stutter and stop speaking mid-sentence. He slicked the dildo up and pressed it into Molly, enjoying the way Molly thrashed beneath him, uttering wordless shouts. “If you continue going on that way, I am going to have to gag you.”

“Gods,” Molly gasped. “Oh, gods.” His shoulders tensed and Caleb reached below, cupping his straining cock before tugging on his balls none-so-gently. Molly howled, yanking on the scarves that bound his arms.

“Can’t have you coming just yet.” 

Caleb loved seeing Molly come undone, relished the way he surrendered so utterly. Molly’s entire body sagged, even as he whined, ducking his head to bury his face in the pillow. 

“You are going to wake up the entire tavern,” Caleb remarked, a little pleased, a little amused. He glanced around, looking for something to gag Molly with. His gaze settled on his scarf and he moved up the bed, caressing Molly’s cheek, his lavender skin flushed mauve. Molly tilted his head in Caleb’s direction, even blind as he was, his sightless eyes blinking.

“You’re the devil,” Molly said. “Oh, gods, this is torment.”

One day, Caleb was going to have a house, a mansion that they would live in together. They wouldn’t have to worry about Molly’s cries, nor how loudly he shouted when he came. For now, however, the gag would have to do. Caleb pressed open Molly’s mouth and filled it with the scarf, muffling Molly’s protests. If he truly wanted to be freed, he’d hum a nursery rhyme and Caleb would release him instantly. As an added measure of safety, Caleb cast Detect Thoughts. Molly’s mind was a stream of pleasure and unformed begging for more. His breathing was unhindered.

Satisfied that Molly’s cries wouldn’t bring unwanted visitors, Caleb returned to the dildo, pressing it further into Molly. Molly moaned, muscles in his arse flexing. Caleb smirked and tapped the end, activating the spell on it. The dildo began to vibrate and Molly writhed, audible despite the gag.

“Feels good, does it?”

Caleb reached around and stroked Molly’s cock, feeling it twitch in his hand. His own cock was throbbing in sympathy. He tugged on Molly’s balls again, grinning as he stalled Molly’s orgasm and Molly groaned in dismay.

Then, someone knocked at the door. Caleb frowned, while Molly tilted his head to one side, obviously having heard it too. 

“I will deal with that,” Caleb said. He pulled the cover over Molly so that only his hands were visible, tied to the headboard. He stood and put on his trousers, glad they were loose enough to hide his erection.

“Who is it?” he called, hoping it was Nott or someone else he could shoo away.

“Fjord. Can I come in?”

He couldn’t think of a single reason that Fjord might be knocking at the door. Molly had been loud, but not that loud. Besides, Fjord wasn’t the type to bother someone for having sex. He was more the type to walk away and look awkward the next morning.

Caleb opened the door and leaned on the doorframe, blocking entry to the room. Fjord was standing there in his tunic and pants, no armour. Nothing urgent or dangerous, then.

“Er, sorry if I woke you,” Fjord said, eyeing his bare chest.

“It is no problem.”

Fjord scratched his chin, looking sheepish, then took a breath to speak.

“Have you seen Molly? I haven’t seen him all evening and he’s usually the last one to turn in. It’s not like him to disappear so early. I suppose I’m a little worried. The girls suggested that I check with you.”

Caleb blinked. Although they hadn’t advertised their relationship, they hadn’t hidden it, either. But Molly usually did stay up late while Caleb hid away, transcribing spells, so that he didn’t provide a distraction. He was considerate like that.

A few weeks ago, Molly and he had discussed playing with a third, just for a night. They’d both agreed that Jester would be a wildcat in bed and Fjord… well, they’d wondered if his gentlemanly demeanour would pass over once he was between the sheets. Caleb reached out to touch Molly’s mind and felt nothing but pleasure, curiosity, and intrigue. This was an opportunity if Caleb had ever seen one.

“On occasion, Molly goes out on the prowl and seduces a pretty young thing to tumble if I am too busy,” Caleb said, testing the waters. Fjord paled, as much was possible with his forest green skin.

“I— I had no idea, Caleb. I’m so sorry, I didn’t know. Do you want me to have a word with him? That isn’t right.”

Caleb snorted. “Oh, I would not worry about it, Fjord. When he comes back he regales me with filthy stories while I spank him for misbehaving. He quite enjoys it.”

Fjord went from pale to flushed and stopped breathing for a moment. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out, seemingly speechless. He shook his head, let out a low huff.

“That’s more than I ever needed to know about your relationship.”

Caleb grinned and raised his eyebrows. He reached for the spell that connected him to the dildo still vibrating inside Molly and nudged the intensity up.

Molly let out a choked moan, audible from the doorway.

Fjord froze, staring at Caleb. His eyes darted up, as if trying to peer through the door and into the room, before settling on the floor, gazing at the wooden boards as if they were the most fascinating thing he’d ever seen.

“Ah. So, erm, I guess you have seen him, then,” Fjord said. He shuffled his feet and hunched his shoulders, turning away.

Caleb supposed that had been rather wicked of him.

“Yes. Would you like to join us?” 

Fjord startled, turning back, eyes wide. “What?” he blurted. It was hard to tell in the dim light, but the way that Fjord stood suggested he was hard. Good.

“I said, ‘would you like to join us?’”

“I heard what you said,” Fjord replied, looking dazed. “I just didn’t comprehend it.”

Perhaps Caleb was being a little unfair. But Detect Thoughts allowed him to skim Fjord’s mind and he seemed interested, if sceptical of his welcome. 

“Come in,” Caleb said. He stepped back, opening the door wider. Fjord followed him in, almost stumbling, shutting the door. Caleb made a beeline for the bed and drew the covers back. Molly’s eyes were closed and he was panting, his body undulating with each throb of the didlo inside him. His hands clenched and unclenched, his thoughts incoherent.

“Have you been good?” Caleb murmured. Molly moaned and turned his face into Caleb’s palm. Caleb touched his mind: he had not yet come, although he was close, and wild with frustration.

“Nine hells,” Fjord muttered, moving a little closer. “What is that?”

“A toy I purchased a little while back.” Caleb stroke his hand down Molly’s back. The skin was smooth and warm, a few degrees warmer than human body temperature. 

“Are you sure about this? Hells, is Molly sure?”

“We are. Right now, he’s wondering if the hand stroking him is mine or yours.” Caleb tapped his temple and the doubt on Fjord’s face cleared as he put the pieces together and realised that Caleb had cast a spell. “We have talked about this before, as well.”

Fjord placed a tentative hand on Molly’s flank. “He’s beautiful.”

Molly preened, arching his back and presenting himself. He was a proud little thing. He had a right to be.

“Vain peacock,” Caleb muttered. “Showing off, are we?” He reached for the plug and removed it, ignoring Molly’s cries of consternation. He stopped the spell and set it aside, unwrapping Molly’s tail and squeezing as Molly shuddered.

Fjord didn’t seem to be able to take his eyes from Molly’s twitching hole. 

“Would you like to fuck him?”

“Are you sure he doesn’t mind?”

“Quite sure. He’s a filthy slut. Aren’t you?”

Molly mumbled an agreement through the gag.

“Desperate to be fucked, is that right?” Caleb slapped Molly’s arse when he didn’t reply and Molly nodded, hair flopping into his eyes. “Good boy.” He reached for the gag and removed it.

“Please,” Molly gasped. “Oh, gods, please. Caleb, Fjord, I need it.”

“Go on,” Caleb said.

Fjord unbuckled his belt and stroked himself. His cock was impressive and flushed with blood, pre-come pearling at the tip. The biggest Caleb had ever seen. Molly was going to love it. Caleb stepped out of his own trousers and then unbound Molly’s wrists. 

“Be good,” he warned, massaging the marks from the scarves.

“Always,” Molly murmured, a smile curling at his lips.

While Fjord pressed two fingers into Molly’s arse, Caleb twisted Molly’s arms and bound his wrists together again behind his back. Molly flexed, his shoulders tensing, then he settled, a beatific expression upon his face.

“Oh, that’s good,” he said when Fjord added a third finger. “Oh, gods, Fjord, I really need you to fuck me.”

“Yeah?” Fjord said. He glanced at Caleb, as if to gain his permission. Caleb nodded. Fjord pressed forward, slowly sheathing himself in Molly. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Molly chanted, his voice rising in volume. He squirmed, as if trying to push himself further on Fjord’s cock, blind and bound and still gagging for it.

“So noisy,” Caleb scolded, but he couldn’t keep the fondness out of his voice.

“Shut me up, then,” Molly challenged, sassy, even with a cock stretching him wide.

“I will,” Caleb promised. “Now, go on, Fjord. Really give it to him.”

“I don’t want to hurt him,” Fjord said, sounding strained. 

“You won’t. I told you, he’s a slut for it. He’s never met a cock that was big enough for him, isn’t that right, Molly?”

“I want you to fuck me like there’s no tomorrow,” Molly said, sounding dreamy. “I think yours is the biggest cock I’ve ever had. It’s delicious.”

Caleb grinned at Fjord, who’s cheeks were flushed and hands were trembling. 

“You’re too kind,” Fjord managed to drawl and took a tremulous breath. Then he thrust into Molly, hips snapping forward until he was fucking Molly into the bed. Molly grunted with each thrust, his mind broadcasting pleasure and need. 

“Open up,” Caleb said, settling against the headboard and nudging Molly’s chin. He cupped Molly’s cheek and slipped his thumb between Molly’s lips, pressing down on his tongue. Molly whined and opened his mouth. Caleb pressed his cock in, careful not to choke him. Molly’s mouth was a hot, wet vice. It was heaven. “No need to do any work, just take it.”

Molly moaned and Caleb thrust into him, wrapping a hand around one of Molly’s horns. 

“Beautiful, so beautiful,” Fjord said. He was using Molly’s bound wrists to hold him. Sweat dripped from his bow. Caleb smiled, feeling Molly’s own delight at being used such.

“You are a very handsome man, Fjord,” Caleb remarked, gently rocking into Molly’s mouth, pleasure sparking through him. “He is just as well-muscled as you thought he would be, Molly.”

Molly hummed in acknowledgement even as Fjord’s huffed and shook his head. Then he doubled his pace, stroking a hand along Molly’s side and reaching under. Molly whimpered, thrashing as Fjord took his cock in hand, his mind screaming desperation. Fjord hissed, doubling over, eyes sinking closed as his hips stuttered. He must have come.

“Damn.” Fjord straightened, glancing down at Molly. “He’s a sight to behold.”

“Keep going,” Caleb said. He withdrew from Molly’s mouth and striped his cock as Molly’s cries reached a fever pitch, Fjord stroking him with quick, short jerks. “Do you think he deserves to come?”

“Hell yeah I do,” Fjord said.

Molly sobbed, voicing a garbled plea. 

“Go on, you deserve it,” Caleb said. Molly’s eyes closed and his whole body tensed. He moaned, shaking with pleasure, then sighed, relaxing into his bonds. Caleb came riding the euphoria in Molly’s mind, painting his cheek and shoulder with come, striping the tattooed eye. “Good boy.”

A smile graced Molly’s face. Fjord had collapsed back into the bed, staring at the ceiling as if he couldn’t believe what had just happened. Caleb closed his eyes for a moment to catch his breath, then stood, getting a washbasin and cloth, removing the spell that linked their minds.

“Well done,” he murmured, cleaning Molly’s face. “You were stunning.”

“That was amazing,” Molly said sleepily. Caleb picked at the knots in the scarves, freeing Molly’s hands, then used a knife to cut off the rope. Molly stretched, rolling his joints, then tilted his head up.

The trust that Molly offered him was more euphoric than any orgasm. Caleb leaned in, pressing their lips together.

“Love you,” Molly said.

“And I love you,” Caleb replied. He stroked Molly’s violet hair, soft and a little messy. “Are you going to remove that spell of yours, now?”

“Maybe,” Molly said, as contrary as a cat. “Maybe not.”

Fjord chuckled, sounding incredulous, reminding them both that they had a guest. “I have to say, I was not expecting this. Any of this.”

“No regrets?” Molly said. He brushed his hands over his face and Caleb was pleased to see comprehension return to his eyes. He blinked for a moment for glancing up and winking, grinning with mischief as Caleb arched an eyebrow in return.

“Definitely not,” Fjord said. 

“None on our part, either,” Molly said. He turned over to peer at Fjord. “Caleb was right, you are hot as fuck.”

Caleb chuckled and wiped himself down. “Not quite what I said.”

“Eh, it’s what you meant. Aww, look at that blush. We could bottle that up and sell it.”

If Fjord were human, his cheeks would be scarlet.

“Leave the man alone,” Caleb said, stroking a hand along Molly’s side, relishing the way Molly leaned into the contact. 

“I’m just saying that we should do this again sometime.”

Fjord snorted. “You’ll be the death of me, you really will.”

“Sure I will, big boy.”

Caleb pinched Molly’s side and he squeaked, flopping onto his back and frowning with mock outrage.

“Behave,” Caleb said.

“Always,” Molly replied, mimicking their earlier exchange, his eyes twinkling.

He never would. Caleb loved him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finished and submitted my dissertation and this is a treat to myself! 
> 
> I have something like eighty comments in my inbox, sorry if you're one of them, I'll reply in the next few days. 
> 
> Meanwhile, I hope you enjoyed angst-free Caleb, horny Molly, and bewildered Fjord. I can't believe I've just written this...
> 
> Also, I'm on season 2 ep 21 and I haven't seen any of season 1, so no spoilers in the comments please!


End file.
